efffandomcom-20200213-history
Dictionary
Basic phrases each JKA player should know (in aplhabetical order): Bind: Binding to a button a function. Usually done with emotes and messages( in console /bind button command ex: /bind h say YOU BASTARD! (See: Commands Guide) Butterfly: Special movie made by running side or forward and than jumping and pressing attack (only in staff and duals). Cartwhell: Move done by pressing or button + in Single and Duals. In staff is is replaced by the side Butterfly (see above). It cannot deal damage on most servers. Delay: Combo thats made by attacking side and than rapid jumping backwards. Effect should be that you begin attack, that is paused when you jump and than just after ladning you slash with already prepared attack. Most popular with red but can be done by every style. DFA: (Death From Above): Attack performed by pressing + in Yellow and Red Single Saber styles. In Dual Sabers and Staff it is replaced by the Butterfly move (see above). Fan (sometimes called "brooming"): attacking on sides(right-left-right-left) without rotating. Most popular amongst staffers and yellow uesrs. There's also diagonal version of it in which instead of moving sides u do diagonal left and than diagonal right attacking. Thats why staffers are often called fanners. Flipkick: The move usually serving as a flip from the wall (you run on the wall, make a flip and land on the ground guickly), when performed on the living person is called flipkick. This move usually deals some damage and knock down the player on which it is used. FPS: Frames Per Second - the speed of refreshing the screen. Human eye can see around 28 frames each second and so if the computer refreshes slower we may see the screen "framing" - the fluency of action is not correct. To boost FPS try lowering your graphics to give computer less work to do. (See: Commands Guide) Kata: Special movie that is made by clicking both right and left mouse button(at normal config) at one time. Also Staff / Duals attack made by crouching and than pressing and . The name comes from the japanse world describing the specially trained and choreographed sequences of attacks and defence ( often directed against imaginated opponent). Lag: The delay of time between the Client (your computer) and Server. If it gets too big the effect is similar to "framing" done by too small FPS (see above). You may boost it by some commands (See: Commands Guide) Lamer: Person who attacks people chating or with saber off. Also in duel(ex. juat after first duel bow attacks opponent) Laming is what lamer do :P Lounge: In blue style when u crouch , press forward and attack. This is why the blue was born:P Race: Type of game- player try to win some amount of duels before his oponent does. Who wins this amount of duels first, wins the race. Spamer: Someone who is saying at chat many annoying messages usually binded. Spoon: Activating second saber while prepearing lounge move. It is possible only while using dual sabers, increases lounge's damage. Troll: Person who enters the game/forum just to make others mad (mostly by spamming, laming and offending). Those actions, which purpose is strightly to annoy others are called 'trolling'. Category:Knowledge